The present invention relates to improvements in capacitive sensors for activation of faucets. More particularly, the present invention relates to the placement of a capacitive touch sensors in or adjacent to faucet spouts and faucet handles to sense touches by a user of the faucet and then control the faucet based on output signals from the capacitive sensor.
An illustrated embodiment, a faucet includes a touch sensor in a spout of the faucet, and another touch sensor in a manual valve handle. The touch sensor in the spout permits a user to turn water flow on and off merely by tapping the spout. In the illustrated embodiment, the faucet distinguishes between a tap on the spout to turn the water flow on or off, and a longer grasping or grab of the spout, for example, to swing it from one basin of a sink to another. The faucet therefore provides an easy and convenient way to turn the water off and on without having to adjust the water flow rate and temperature.
The touch sensor in the handle can also be used for a tap control, which distinguishes between grasping or grab of the handle to adjust the water flow rate or temperature, and merely tapping the handle to toggle water flow off or on. The touch sensor in the handle provides an additional source of input data for the faucet which permits the faucet to more accurately determine the intent of the user, thereby providing greater water savings while being intuitive and easy to use.
According to an illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet comprises a spout, a passageway that conducts fluid flow through the spout, a electrically operable valve located within the passageway, a manual valve located within the passageway in series with the electrically operable valve, and a manual handle that controls the manual valve. The faucet also comprises a first touch sensor on the manual valve handle, a second touch sensor on the spout, a capacitive sensor directly coupled to one of the first and second touch sensors and capacitively coupled to the other of the first and second touch sensors, and a controller coupled to the capacitive sensor. The capacitive sensor provides an output signal. The controller is configured to monitor the output signal from the capacitive sensor and to distinguish between a user tapping one of the spout and the manual valve handle, a user grabbing the spout, and a user grabbing the manual valve handle. The controller is also coupled to the electrically operable valve to control the electrically operable valve is response to the output signal from the capacitive sensor.
According to another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a method is provided for controlling fluid flow in a faucet having a spout, a passageway that conducts fluid flow through the spout, a electrically operable valve located within the passageway, a manual valve located within the passageway in series with the electrically operable valve, and a manual handle that controls the manual valve. The method comprises providing a first touch sensor on the manual valve handle, providing a second touch sensor on the spout, providing a capacitive sensor, directly coupling one of the first and second touch sensors to the capacitive sensor, capacitively coupling the other of the first and second touch sensors to the same capacitive sensor, monitoring an output signal from the capacitive sensor to detect touches of both the first and second touch sensors by a user, and controlling the electrically operable valve is response to the monitoring step.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.